DolPhineas and Ferb Tale
DolPhineas and Ferb Tale is a crossover between Dolphin Tale and Disney's'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb ''Phineas and Ferb].'' This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 18 (44): 'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious. Summary Sawyer Nelson gets Phineas and Ferb set out to help a hurt dolphin in a race for $10,000. References *Nicolas Cage *X-Men *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_(franchise) How to Train Your Dragon] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2 How to Train Your Dragon 2] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans Teen Titans] *Morgan Freeman MAD References *The Straight A-Team' *'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' Characters *Sawyer Nelson *Nicolas Cage *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Winter the Dolphin *Perry the Platypus *Professor X (Charles Xavier) *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Toothless *Cyborg (from the Teen Titans) *Dr. Cameron McCarthy (A.K.A. Morgan Freeman / Narrator) *Half Mechanical Half Marathon Announcer *Candace Flynn Transcript (The scene begins in the beach while Sawyer running, to save a washed-up creature... unexpectedly saved by ''masters of contraptions.) Narrator / Morgan Freeman / Dr. Cameron McCarthy: You might not believe it, but sometimes, miracles happen. Sawyer: Oh no! Poor washed up creature... Nicolas Cage: Hey! I'm Nicolas Cage, I'll bounce back. Sawyer: Not you, her! Don't worry, girl. (He pats on Winter.) Maybe we could fix your tail with some sort of contraption. Phineas: Ahem. Did someone say contraption? Sawyer: Phineas and Ferb? You guys have an aquatic degree in "Repairing the Limbs of Rescued Sealife"? Phineas: Uhh... (long silence) Yes. (Title card: DolPhineas and Ferb Tale) Sawyer: What did you do? Phineas: Well, as it stands now, without a tail, she can't swim. So the logical step was to: enable her to fly. Ferb! (Ferb pushes button on the remote, engaging the thrusters and launching Winter into the house) (Sawyer stares at Phineas) Phineas: Oh, like you've never crashed a dolphin before. (Secene goes to the ocean with Sawyer, Phineas and Ferb in a raft with Winter in the water) Phineas: She obviously got injured while caught in a crab trap! So we replaced her tail with something useful - namely, a chainsaw! Observe! (Phineas starts the chainsaw, which attacks a whale, then a boat, then an island. Scene goes to everyone in a pool) Phineas: Okay, we've amplified the eco-location centers of her brain, which had 2 interesting effects: 1: she can navigate easier! Sawyer: Wow! What's the second? Phineas: Huh? Oh, uhh, well, she has telekinesis. (Scene zooms out to Winter testing out her newfound psionics to carry a tree, a car, Perry, and a beachball. Charles Xavier comes by) Professor X: Hey, fellows. Nice fish. Winter (Robot): I'M A MAMMAL, LITTLE MAN. DO NOT MOCK THE POWER OF A DOLPHIN. (Launches psi-waves at Professor X.) Professor X: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (His head starts to turn red, and he flies off.) Sawyer: Well I guess she's ready to re-enter the water. Phineas: Water? Oh, right. Well there's one thing we like her to do first. Half Mechanical-Half Marathon Announcer: Welcome to the first ever Half Mechanical Half Marathon! Today's competitors are Winter, the first ever flying dolphin, Toothless, the first ever steam-pumped dragon... Hiccup: S'up? Half Mechanical-Half Marathon Announcer: And the Teen Titans' own, Cyborg! Cyborg: Hey, I'm half-mechanical, but I can't fly! Well, now I'm also half-annoying. Phineas: It's a no holds bar race to the finish. The winner gets $10,000 bucks! Sawyer: What are you gonna do with the $10,000 bucks? Phineas: You think our machines pay for themselves? Tell em' Ferb! Ferb: We're broke. Half Mechanical-Half Marathon Announcer: On your mark, get set, go! Phineas: Go get 'em, girl! (Winter makes a dolphin sound and starts to race, Cyborg starts to run while Winter, Toothless & Hiccup are flying, Winter looks at Hiccup & Toothless like a video game and stars shooting rays at them, when Winter hits Toothless in the booty they start to fall down) Hiccup: But we had so many sequels in uuuuuuus! (They continue to fall and soon they crash down, Cyborg continues to run) Candace: Phineas, I'm telling Mom! (Cyborg shoots a ray at Candace turning her to dust) Cyborg:'' Man'', I hate tattletales! (Winter shoots at Cyborg while he is still running) Phineas: Go, Winter, go! Cyborg: Teen Titans, GO! Winter (Robot): DOLPHIN CATCHPHRASE! (The segment freezes then Dr. Cameron McCarthy appears) Morgan Freeman / Dr. Cameron McCarthy: Hi, I'm Morgan Freeman. I play Dr. McCarthy in this movie. The thing is, it really doesn't matter who wins this race, what matters is that we all learn something, and that is: If you're gonna mess with nature, make sure to add robot parts. Heck, I know I did. Engage feet rockets! (As he takes off, his feet rockets start to malfunction.) Oh no, I forgot to get feet gas! KA-BOOM! (Segment ends) Trivia *Antagonist: Dr. Cameron McCarthy or Candace Flynn. *Second time Phineas and Ferb get spoofed. The first time was in The Straight A-Team. *Phineas and Ferb looked like they were in The Straight A-Team. *Second time How to Train Your Dragon gets spoofed. The first time was in So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance. *When Hiccup said "But we had so many sequels in us!", it references How to Train Your Dragon 2 and How to Train Your Dragon 3. *Jason Marsden reprises his role as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III from So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance. *This is the first time Teen Titans gets spoofed. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death Category:Disney